Archer
The Archer is best used in a support or sniper role and to deliver damage on his enemies from far to mid range. Archers should attempt to avoid melee battle with heavier classes, as the archer's melee weaponry will require on average around five to eight successful hits to kill an opponent, depending on their class. Meanwhile many of the other melee classes will be able to kill the archer in a single hit. However, his lighter weaponry does allow him to excel against slow moving or unaware opponents, due to the overwhelming speed of the Archer's melee weaponry. Therefore, it is recommended to become skilled at parrying with the archer, and attacking quickly to defeat enemies with rapid attack combos. The javelin archer plays differently than a traditional bow or crossbow archer, giving them a mid/close range spin aimed for more aggressive players, as well as providing a buckler for better defense. They have a natural niche of being able to take down slower classes from relative safety. However, archers must be mindful that the weapon switching animation will cancel if the archer takes damage while the animation is in progress. This means an archer can be repeatedly interrupted consecutively trying to switch weapons and can be rendered unable to attack. This class can be seen as one of the most difficult classes to learn to play effectively. In order to win melee duels, you will have to master parrying, as one mistake will typically cost you your life. You must learn to time your primary ranged attacks and how to arc ranged projectiles. An archer who has these skills mastered, poses a major threat and can indirectly control enemy movements. For a good, well-rounded guide click here . Due to the nature of the class, the Archer has some controls the other classes don't have. Each of the ranged primaries have a different RMB ability: Bows can zoom in once their arrow is readied, Crossbows can aim up the weapon's sights/ bring them down, and Javelins gain a Buckler Shield to block with. Many of the Archer weapons can utilize a zoom key by pushing the Left Alt key. In addition, holding the ScrollWheel button down after any projectile shot temporarily switches to ArrowCam, which can help players to work out where enemies are, by firing a projectile in their general direction and then using this to see exactly where they are. When using Javelins, ScrollWheel up can be used to stab and ScrollWheel down can be used to shield bash. Finally, All Crossbows require you use the R key to reload your bolts. The Archer is considered a non-armored weak class, not like the Man-at-Arms. Archers are weak to every type of damage. Stats Armor *Swing resistance: 0% *Pierce resistance: 0% *Blunt resistance: 0% *Fist resistance: 0% *Generic resistance: 0% Speed *Forth: 185 *Sprint: 310 *Strafe: 165 *Back: 146 Arsenal The Archer can choose from Spears, Bows, Crossbows or the Sling for his primary, and Daggers or Common Secondaries for his secondary. His tertiary gives two or three ways to customize his primary. Gallery Class image mason arch normal.png|The Mason Archer. Archer.png|The Agatha Archer. Category:Classes